Reality
by wildchyld
Summary: She wasn't pregneant thank god, they all thought the worst was over, but reality is about to hit hard. All of the characters. couples you'll soon find out. RR. thanks
1. One hell of a night

Hey everyone this is my first fanfic so please be nice, but be honest. It goes back to "How can you be sure" and almost everything that happened in the show has happened except for one or two things, you'll see what they are, after that it's all me. Couples you'll have to read to find out. It may start up with a lot of Brooke she's is sort of the main character, but it will have a lot of everyone else especially Nathan, but it's not a Brooke/ Nathan. I don't know just give it a shot. Anyways here I go.  
  
At a Bar- Some old song that can't be made out is playing in the background, it's loud and very busy.  
  
"Hey sweet thing can I buy you a drink?" she cringed when she heard his voice she hated it when guys tried to be sly around her, Brooke turned around and was ready to blow off whatever loser just walked up to her. Until she decided she was done being lonely, depressed, and bitter it was her turn to have fun and now she had nothing to worry about.  
  
B-"Sure hot-stuff" he was hot 5' 10", hazel eyes, dark brown hair, with a jaw line to kill, and a beautiful tan.  
  
W-"Bartender get this beautiful woman anything she wants." He said it without ever taking his eyes off her. She happened to be looking her best, funny she thought 'I always look my best when I feel like shit'. She pulled herself away from her thoughts and gave the bartender her trade mark smile and ordered.  
  
B-"Give me a run and coke, please."  
  
W-"Wow, I like a woman who knows how to drink; names Will by the way"  
  
B-"Brooke"  
  
W-"So Brooke what brings a pretty looking girl like yourself here to this god forsaken bar on a Friday night? Having boyfriend trouble? Feeling lonely?" he waited patiently for a response. She laughed.  
  
B-"You ask too many questions hot-stuff, why don't we just say that I needed some time to relax and have some fun." She gave him a sexy smile.  
  
W-"Fine by me!"  
  
Inside the Ravens Gym  
  
"Where is she?" Peyton asked out loud to no one in particular. 'She's pissed yes, but she was pissed last week and the week before, but she was still here.' She thought to herself as she paced the floor of the Gym, she saw Mouth in the crowed and yelled.  
  
P-"Hey Mouth, have you seen Brooke today?" Mouth was more than a little caught off guard that Peyton Sawyer was asking him if he had seen Brooke Davis, and he wasn't the only one, because Haley and Karen looked towards her direction when they heard the question.  
  
M-"No, Peyton I haven't sorry" was all he could say.  
  
P-"Cool thanks Mouth" She turned back around and looked at the squad "alright ladies, it looks like it's me tonight." Two seconds later the gym roared as the Ravens basketball team entered the gym to start their warm ups.  
  
"Alright ladies" Whitey started his pre-game speech as the team huddled around the bench. "Orange Valley has nothing on us, so lets win this so I can go home and you boys can get your little party started." "ALRIGHT GUYS!" Nathan hollered "LETS DO THIS!" With that the Ravens started a game which put them one game closer to a perfect season.  
  
One drink turned into three then maybe five and before she knew it Brooke Davis was drunk off her ass, all over Will. She had forgotten about all the drama between her, Peyton, and Luke; forgotten that no one was at home worried about her, waiting up wondering where she had been; she'd even forgotten about the game. The room was spinning and every word out of Will's, if that was even his name she could remember, mouths was funny.  
  
W-"So, he continued Luke, your boyfriend, decided maybe he had made the wrong choice between you and Peyton was it? Your best friend, but instead of having the balls to break up with you he cheated on you, and called you the slut? Maybe I need to give him a dictionary so he can look up the word.  
  
B-"uh huh" she wasn't too sure what he was talking about.  
  
W-"Hey listen Brooke my car is outside lets go, obviously this Luke character doesn't know how to treat a woman." Brooke pondered the Idea she wasn't sure what was going on, but it seemed ok.  
  
B-"Suuurree" she slured "just let me get my...." Drops her purse "oops, sorry" she said bending over to pick it up.  
  
W-"don't worry about I got it" he hands her the purse. God she is beautiful he thought.  
  
B-"Thank you hot-stuff, God such a gentlemen hard to find one of those now a days, trust me I've looked." Will helped her up and directed her attention to the bar tender.  
  
W-"Clark man thanks," Will said pointing to a very intoxicated Brooke, and then giving him a thumbs up as he headed towards the exit.

C-"No problem buddy, now go have fun, and you owe me one" he said never stopping to look up from his task of drying glasses and wiping down the bar.  
  
W-"Yeah, I do and big time, come on lets go" heading out the door. He was walking her towards the car when Brooke realized what was going on.  
  
B-"Hey wait a minute hot-stuff!"  
  
Nathan got up and out of Haley's arms, it was two in the morning he had dosed off and he had to home, he would stay the night, but Haley's parents would freak and he didn't want to get her in trouble.  
  
H-"Babe where are you going?" she asked still half asleep.  
  
N-"Home, go back to sleep" he bent over and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.  
  
H-"Do you have to go?" she pouted.  
  
N-"Would you like me alive or dead tomorrow?" she gave him a very confused look. "Look I would love to stay, but if your dad found me asleep in your bed it would be the end of Nathan Scott as we know him." She laughed, he was right.  
  
H-"Doesn't mean I can't want you to stay longer" she looked beautiful when she was sleepy. He walked up to her and kissed her again and again and pretty soon they were in a passionate kiss when he broke away.  
  
N-"NO, I have to leave and if was start it will never happen I'll see you breakfast ok? I love you."  
  
H-'I love you, too" she layed back down and was asleep before he closed her door.  
  
Nathan walked home from Haley's, the bus had stopped running hours ago. He still couldn't believe he sold his car to pay for his apartment. 'Damn it, my dad is an ass why do I have to be a Scott all he cares about is himself....' He was broken away from his thoughts.  
  
N-"What the...that voice is so familiar."  
  
B-"Stop IT damn it I said NO." Brooke was yelling at the top of her lungs.  
  
W-"Come on gorgeous, what's wrong you were willing to a minute ago." His voice was taunting her, he was grabbing her roughly by the wrist trying to get her in to the car. N-"I think I heard her say 'NO'" Will heard the voice behind him and turned around so he could face him.  
  
W-"Look kid this is between me and my girlfriend, she's just a little drunk that's all so why don't you turn around and go home before you regret it." He was so confindent when he said it that Nathan almost believed him, but there was no way in hell he was going to leave Brooke with this guy. Instead he played it off and laughed straight in his face.  
  
N-"The last time I checked Brooke Davis was dating my big brother" Will looked at him and all he could think was 'thank God, because that kid looks like he's sixteen. Nathan picked up on what he was thinking and laughed even louder. "My half brother that is, sorry I love him so much that I sometimes forget that we have different mothers. I only say big well, because technically he is although most people don't think that three months is that big of a deal." He voice suddenly changed to a deathly serious tone. "So why don't you just get in your car and go home before I call the cops and tell him you gave alchohol to a minor and tried to take her home." Without saying a word Will released his grip on Brooke, jumped into his car and drove away. Nathan didn't take his eyes off him until he turned the corner he then turned his attention to Brooke who was on the floor.  
  
N-"Come on Brooke lets go, that a girl" he walked her to her car, got her keys out of her purse, and drove her home.  
  
He fiddled with her keys trying one after the other. He was getting fustrated.  
  
N-"Damn it Brooke how many keys do you own and more importantly what do they open." He was talking to himself again Brooke was still passed out in the car. "Ah, finally!" He opened the door to find a completely empty house 'suprise suprise' he was sadden by the thought that Brooke's parents didn't love her, but then again neither did his and if they did it didn't feel like it. He went and got Brooke from the car he carried her straight to her room, 'God nobody knows about us, funny' he thought. He changed her top and then put her sweats on before pulling off her skirt, he tucked her in and kissed her gentle on the forhead, left a note, and walked out.

_Brooke,_

_Barrowed you car, don't kill me, long story tell you later._

_-Nate_


	2. A night with Lucas

Hey guys thank you all so much for reviewing I really appreciate it. Well here you guys go, enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they all belong to the WB.  
  
Lucas and Peyton were sitting on her couch stuffing down popcorn, Red Vines, M&M's, drinking coke, and watching the last installment of The Lord of the Rings; The Return of the King when Luke realized he was 30 minutes past curfew.  
  
L-"Shit!" he jumped up and started to put on his shoes.  
  
P-"Luke, what's wrong?" she asked as she turned off the DVD.  
  
L-"Nothing I'm just really late and my mom is really strict on curfew that's all"  
  
P-"Since when?" she never knew him too worry this much when he was late.  
  
L-"She always has been" which wasn't a lie she had "and since Brooke" 'and the fact that I thought she might be pregnant' he thought but that was more information than she needed to know.  
  
P-"and another one bites the dust" she said as she started to laugh.  
  
L-"What?" giving her his squinty 'I'm confused' look.  
  
P-"Nothing, it's just your not the first guy whose parents got strict when the name Brooke Davis was added to the equation. As a matter of fact I think she enjoys corrupting innocents like yourself."  
  
L-"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Listen see you tomorrow" as he walked out.  
  
'Shit maybe she wont be mad, maybe she won't even notice' he thought as he pulled up to the house he glanced at his watch two a.m. he took a deep breath and opened the door.  
  
L-"Ewwwww, guys please get a room! And not Mom's room but that ones right next to mine and eww never mind I don't want to think about it, just the mental picture I needed before I went to bed!" he walked in on Keith and Karen they were having a very passionate kiss that may have been more than just kissing.  
  
K-"Luke sweet heart sorry about that." she said butting up her blouse.  
  
L-"oh, believe me you're not the only one. Yeah, I'm going to bed now, night."  
  
Ke- "Luke, wait... me and your mom have something we want to tell you."  
  
L-"Okay" he didn't know what to expect  
  
K- "we're getting married!" she shrike as she hugged Keith.  
  
L- "Wow guys that great I'm so happy for you" he walked up to both of them and gave them a hug. He was really happy Keith had always been like his dad and now it would be official. "Keith took you long enough, man"  
  
Ke-"I know, but better late than never right?"  
  
K-"Speaking of late, two minutes now, I know you won the game, but the rules are the rules and you can't break them..." She knew by his silence that he had no excuse and was about to give out her sentence when he interrupted her.  
  
L-"Mom, isn't seeing you and Keith kissing and by kissing I'm making out, punishment enough this time?" he pouted so well and she was in suck a good mood that she couldn't really be mad at him.  
  
K-"Ok, Luke but next time two weeks no questions asked, do we understand each other?" Luke ran up to her and gave her a kiss good night before she changed her mind.  
  
L-"yes, and guys really congratulations!"  
  
Luke walked into his room and picked up his cell phone he had two messages. He sat on his bed, dialed his voice mail, punched in the code, and played them.  
  
Message 1- "Hey Luke great game love you lots" yeah you love me so much why are you with my little brother. 'Luke man relax she's your best bud be happy she found a guy that loves her' he thought to himself as he waited for the second message to play.  
  
Message 2- 'Lucas it's Peyton, have you seen Brooke she wasn't at the game kind of worried about her it's not like her to miss a game. I meant to ask you while you were here but I didn't want things to get weird, anyways never mind just leaving this message is weird. I'm going to stop talking now, bye." No he didn't know where she was and why would he 'she hates me remember won't even talk to me' he thought. He wasn't going to worry about it probably off corrupting innocents 'I wonder if she corrupted mouth' he wasn't going to think about her, he had what he wanted or at least almost he was confused and tired 'damn it Peyton.' He set his phone down and started thinking about tomorrow he loved Saturday's they were the best he finally got Brooke at of his mind and right before he dosed off he couldn't help but say 'God let her be ok.'  
  
A/N: That's it for today folks tell me what you think, next time it will be more of everyone and not just Lucas. I hope you all enjoyed it. Should I even keep going? Please R&R. thanks. 


	3. Morning

Hey guys sorry I didn't update this weekend I was very busy, thank you all for your reviews. I appreciate it, here is the latest update I hope you like it.  
  
Brook woke up with the headache from hell she couldn't remember anything about the night before. She walked to her bathroom took two Advil's and walked back to her room. She walked to her dresser and found the note. "NATHAN SCOTT!!!!"

-------------------

-"Nathan wake up, come on Nate." Nathan opened his eyes to find Haley standing over his bed.  
  
H-"Are you Okay?"  
  
N-"yeah, why?" he asked a little confused as he slowly woke up.  
  
H-"It's 11:00 a.m., you missed breakfast" she was worried about him. He sensed that she thought something was wrong and gave her a kiss.  
  
N-"Yeah I'm fine the walk home really tired me out, did you know that you live 5 miles from here?" He had checked last night coming home from Brooke's, Haley of course didn't have to know how and when he found out.  
  
H-"What?" she was confused.  
  
N-"Never mind" he said pulling her in for a passionate kiss "how can I make it up to you?" he asked between kisses.  
  
H-"Sorry Nate not now, you know Haley James is a very busy girl."  
  
N-"Yes, see you later?"  
  
H-"Bye, babe" she kissed him and headed out the door.

--------------------------

Ring ring "I'm going to kill him!" Brook said as she paced her room impatiently "Nathan Scott answer the phone!"  
  
N-"Hello"  
  
B-"Nathan Scott are you there? Where is my car?" she was so upset she could have strangled him.  
  
N-"You have reached Nathan Scott please leave me a message and I'll call you back, Late." She screamed into the phone in frustration. B-"Nathan Scott car now!" she hung up the phone threw it on the bed and made her way to the shower.  
  
N-"WOW!" he said in disbelief "it actually worked, thank the lord" He grabbed the keys off the kitchen counter, where he had left them the night before, dropped of the car, and left another note.  
  
Brooke,  
  
Didn't scratch, or dent your precise car.  
  
-Nate 

A/N: sorry it's so short I'll try to update soon.

later


	4. friends and an apology

I'm glad you all like that last update here is another update. Hope you like it. And again I do not own any of these characters they all belong to the frog (WB).  
  
Peyton heard a knock at the door.  
  
P-"Come in" she never lifted her eyes from her sketchpad.  
  
"Hey you" she looked up at the sound of his voice.  
  
P-"Jake come in" she moved some things off the bed so he could sit down. Jake had Jenny in her carrier. "How is my girl?" she went to pick her up.  
  
J-"Sick, haven't sleep at all in the past 2 days."  
  
P-"Gee, anything super babysitter Peyton can do?"  
  
J-"Yeah, watch her while I crash on your bed"  
  
P-"Alright, we'll be downstairs." She grabbed the carrier and started to walk down stairs.  
  
Haley walked into the café she had a lunch date with Lucas.  
  
L-"Hales" he waved her over.  
  
H-'Hey how's it going?" she walked up to him and sat down at the table.  
  
L-"Can't really complain, no girls to create drama I guess."  
  
H-"So there's still no Brooke or Peyton?" He laughed.  
  
L-"Peyton won't talk to me and Brooke hates me. So yeah still no Peyton or Brooke." He was uncomfortable talking about the two girls who made his life a living hell and changed the subject. "How was breakfast with Nathan?"  
  
H-"He didn't show." He could hear the disappointment in her voice, and was about to comment, "Before you get all riled up he was tired I went to his apartment and woke him up, he kind of had to walk home yesterday, you know he had to sell his car."  
  
L-"oh" He felt bad for his little brother. "So nothing new?"  
  
H-"Nope, how can we be so boring Luke?" She was being serious.  
  
L-"I honestly don't know?" They looked at each other and busted into laughter.  
  
Later in the week-Thursday  
  
Brooke roamed the mall; she figured she owed Nathan an apology. She let into him pretty good when she saw him at school on Monday. Thankfully no one was around when he finally told her everything that had happened. After that she was too embarrassed to talk to him, but she wanted him to know she really appreciated it.  
  
B-"Nathan" she called as she made her way to the counter where he was working.  
  
N-"Look Brooke I already apologized, ok?" he shot back before letting her speak.  
  
N-"Jackass will you just listen." He looked up from the register.  
  
N-"I feel an apology coming, go on" he smiled "no wait, does anyone have a video camera? Please someone, anyone." He laughed as everyone in the food court turned his or her attention towards the two of them.  
  
B-"Funny Scott, no really thanks for the other night."  
  
N-"Don't mention it."  
  
B-"No really everything has just been so screwed up lately"  
  
N-"Brooke, we're friends I did what any friend would do." He was looking her straight in the eyes. She didn't know why she was getting emotional, it wasn't anything to get emotional about, but then a tear rolled down her face, he reached over and wiped it off.  
  
B-"Thanks Nate, for always being there when I need you." She turned and started walking away. She heard him speak and turned around.  
  
N-"Brooke I'll see you later"  
  
B-"only if your lucky superstar." She winked and continued to walk away.  
  
A/N: Because I love you all so much, I'm updating the next chapter right now. R&R please. 


	5. Suprises

Told you I would update, enjoy.  
  
H-"Lucas Scott I have to meet Nathan like in 10 minutes" she was honking the horn while yelling out the window.  
  
L-"Haley James do you want me to walk back into that house and continue watching my game." He was half joking half not.  
  
H-"Sorry Luke, but you would never do that." She flashed him her best smile.  
  
L-"and why wouldn't I?" He asked eager to hear this one.  
  
H-"Because you love me."  
  
L-"PShh, you wish, try again." Joking.  
  
H-"Fine then, because I have pictures of you naked in the tub with your little ruby ducky, that's why." She was using her best baby voice.  
  
L-"Your right I'll take you."  
  
Nathan was finishing up work, wiping down the counter tops, when his cell phone started to ring. His manager had had it up to his head with Nathan and his damn breaks and conversations and now this.  
  
M-"Scott is that your cell phone?"  
  
N-"sorry man, Brooke? Hello Brooke?" he could hear her trying to say something, but he couldn't make it out through the crying. "Brooke slow down."  
  
B-"Help me"  
  
N-"Man I have to go, my shift is over anyways." He started running through the mall. "Brooke? Brooke, where are you? Don't panic tell me where you are." Nathan keep his calm looking around the crowded mall, it felt as if everything was circling him at a super fast pace. He felt completely overwhelmed as the masses past him while he waited for what seemed like hours for her to answer.  
  
B-"I'm in the bathroom by sears"  
  
N-"Brooke you better not be screwing with me!" he yelled into the phone as he pushed his way through the mall. It seemed like there was a wall of people in front of him that he just couldn't break through, he felt like he would never get there, like he was running in slow motion. He finally reached the bathroom and barged through "BROOKE!!"  
  
K- "I'm so excited!" Deb took a seat next to Karen who was looking through bridal magazines. "I haven't felt like this since...I don't think I've ever felt like this."  
  
D-"I bet, I remember planning my wedding it was surreal, the marriage not so much." She giggled as she lifted the cup of coffee to her lips.  
  
Ka-"There is so much to do and plan, then there's Luke, what if we want kids?" Karen's mind raced with ideas.  
  
D-"How did he take the news?"  
  
Ka-"who Luke? Oh he was so excited, Keith has always been like his father, and you know that."  
  
D-"yes, just checking." The two woman continued to talk and giggle, marking pages, looking at different styles, was it going to be a fall or winter wedding, a large one or just a small reception? The ring of the bells over the door broke them form their conversation, and their happy mood turned sour when they realized who walked in.  
  
Da-"Well, if it isn't my two ex's chatting like they're childhood friends. Planning my murder, are we?" He walked to the counter.  
  
D-"What the hell are you doing here? And I have to remember to add that last part to my to-do list."  
  
Da-"Ouch Deb that heart right here" pointing at his chest sarcastically "just thought I would say congrats to my new to be sister-in-law."  
  
Ka-"Leave Dan" her voice dripping with distain.  
  
Da-"Karen just like you, always settling for second best."  
  
Ka-"Shut the hell up and don't let the door hit you in the ass on your way out." He had gotten under her skin and that's all he wanted.  
  
H-"What do you mean Nathan's not here?" frustration written all over her face, and she was even more frustrated that Lucas had tagged along to get a free pretzel "his payment" he called it and was witnessing the scene.  
  
M-"I mean he left like 10 minutes ago" he never knew Haley James could get this mad.  
  
H-"Did he say if he was coming back?"  
  
M-"I don't remember"  
  
H-"Look Steve if you know something tell me." Haley was annoyed this was the second time Nathan had missed a date. She gave him "the Look" as men call it, the death stare, etc....  
  
S-"Okay, but don't kill the messenger, ok?"  
  
H-"what?" her voice was beyond frustration and had crossed into anger.  
  
S-"Promise?"  
  
H-"fine fine, sorry" she really was sorry it wasn't his fault she was upset.  
  
S-"ok" he started eyes darting every which way "Brooke was here like 15 minutes ago..."  
  
H-"Brooke, Brooke Davis, as in cheer captain Brooke, this guys ex- girlfriend" pointed at Luke.  
  
S-"Yes that Brooke, what other Brooke is there?" he said rolling his eyes "Anyways, they talked about the other night, she said thanks, and things got screwed up, or are screwed up, it was kind of loud you know? He said 'see you later' she said 'only if your lucky superstar' and winked. Then about 5 minutes later he got a call he said 'Brooke' and took off. That's it that's all I know." Luke looked at Haley he looked more upset than she did. She was wondering whether she should scream, cry, hunt them down and kill them. Her eyes started to tear up. They were both thinking the same thing.  
  
L-"I'm going to kill them" H-"I need to talk to Peyton." Luke was thrown off by the comment, offended really. She sensed he was "I just need to have some girl talk" and they were off again.  
  
A/N: So what do you all think? I wanted it to seem like something is going on between Brooke and Nate, romantically that is, did I accomplish that? Update tomorrow. Drama ahead if you couldn't tell What's wrong with Brooke? What will the others think of this new information on B/N? Will they comfort Nathan and Brooke? What will happen to Naley? 


	6. Blind

Thank you all for reviewing; here is another update just like I promised. Again I own nothing. Well here I go, hope you like it.  
  
Jake had fallen asleep in Peyton's room hours ago.  
  
P-"Wake up sleepy head" Peyton was shaking him slightly.  
  
J-"Peyton, what time is it?" looking up at her with a confused look on his face.  
  
P-"9:30, when you said you were tired you weren't kidding." Slowly waking up Jake panicked when he realized that they were the only two in the room.  
  
J-"Where is she, where's Jenny?" his eyes darted around the room with a terrified look on his face.  
  
P-"Relax, she's at home, I told your parents you clonked out. They laughed, she was already asleep when I took her over, they said to take the night off and been a teenager."  
  
J-"Wow, I should probably go home." He picked up his shoes.  
  
P-"No stay." Putting her hand down to stop him. She wasn't sure what had come over her just then. He looked into her eyes and muttered an "ok" before standing up to reach for her. They were leaning in for a kiss when they were interrupted by a destrote looking Hales.  
  
H-"Sorry Peyton" realizing that she was interrupting when she say that Peyton wasn't alone. Peyton let go of Jake and waved her in.  
  
P-"No, don't worry about, come in."  
  
J-"I'd better go." Walking toward the door.  
  
H-"Hey, Luke is downstairs talking you should go join them I don't want your night to be over and this wont take long."  
  
J-"Ok" he made his way to the kitchen. Peyton shut the door behind him.  
  
P-"Hales, what's wrong?" She asked as she walked toward Haley who was now on the bed crying into her hands. Peyton wrapped her arms around her. "Haley come on tell me what's wrong."  
  
H-"He's cheating on me." Peyton barely made out what she said she whispered it so softly.  
  
P-"what?" Peyton turned Haley around so they would be facing each other. "Are you sure?"  
  
H-"Yeah, and it's with Brooke. I knew something was wrong when he forgot about breakfast, 'oh I was so tired' of course he was tired he had that whore Brooke Davis with him all night."  
  
P-"Hales calm down." She held her close Jake and Luke asked if they could come in, Peyton signaled yes, but to be quiet."  
  
H-"I knew it, he wanted sex and he went to one person who he was sure would give it him with no questions. Oh gosh I hate her I wonder how long he's been doing her?  
  
P-"Haley are you sure?"  
  
H-"He left the mall with her, how did I miss it?"  
  
P-"It's ok well get to the bottom of this" rocking her softly trying to comfort her.  
  
H-"Why didn't I listen to Luke? Gosh, Brooke Davis is such a slut. I hat him and her." With that Hales broke down in Peyton arms Luke and Jake just watched in silence.  
  
A/N: that's it for now, another update today. Aren't you excited? R&R please, Good? Bad? am I killing you? Should I stop? Please do tell 


	7. Nightmares

Hey all of you out there. I don't know if you reviewed ch. 6 yet, but if you did thanks I love it when you all do that. Well like I promised here is chapter 7. Hope you like it. It's all Nate/Brooke by the way. I own nothing, except Dr. Ballpon. (Dorky name I know couldn't think of anything else, OMG I just had dayjua vu or however you spell it, anyways enjoy.  
  
Nathan sat in the waiting room of the hospital trying not to think of the way she looked when he found her. He closed his eyes and the image was still there, he opened them there she was, it was as if someone branded the image into his brain and the harder he tried not to think about it the more vivid it became. He finally tried to go to sleep 'sleep, sleep is good, think of Haley.' He pictured her face and heard her beautiful voice, thinking of her made it better she erased it all, he smiled as he drifted into apiece full sleep. Then it all came back. 'Brooke!!' was it Brooke? He couldn't tell she was huddled in a ball on the floor, her back rammed against the cold tile, her makeup was running down her terror stricken face, he couldn't see her dimples, he loved those dimples, everyone loved them, they were gone there was only pain, she looked like a stray sick dog dieing on the street. He reached down as a weak 'Brooke' came out of his mouth 'be strong' he whispered to himself as he helped her up. 'Take me to the hospital Scott' 'everything will be ok Brooke, I promise, I won't let anything happen to you.' As he helped her walk to her car, 'why didn't you carrier stupid' a voice yelled it was his own voice, 'why didn't you call for help?'  
  
N-"I wanted to, but she wouldn't let me" he mumbled.  
  
Dr. B. -"Mr. Scott" she shook him gently.  
  
N-"just leave me alone, I tried damn it!"  
  
Dr. B. - "Mr. Scott!" Nathan opened his eyes and look around, 'it was only a dream' he thought. He finally remembered where he was.  
  
N-"Yes" standing up when he realized it was the doctor, she was a tall, red head, with a nice figure, about 33, and wore glasses.  
  
Dr.-"Mr Scott my name is Dr. Terry Ballpon, I'm Miss Davis' doctor. I have some good news and some bad news. Good news is Brooke will be ok" he let out a sigh of relief "bad news is she lost the baby" after she said those word Nathan's eyes narrowed, his jaw dropped, he fell back into the chair, and rubbed his face with his hands. The doctor continued.  
  
Dr.-"Mr. Scott I know this is difficult, but please right now there is a very scared girl in there who needs you. I made an appointment for Miss Davis, and yourself with a counselor who is trained to help you deal with this kind of lose. Now Dr. Rusmburg is great and I'm sure that he will help both of you with this." He cut her off.  
  
N-"Can I tell her?" The doctor was a little shocked.  
  
Dr.-"Um, yes if you would like. We need her insurance information."  
  
N-"Her parents are out of town, what else is new" he whispered to himself.  
  
Dr.-"Excuse me?"  
  
N-"Her parents are on vacation, but I can get her information, and the release form needed for her to leave, and if they don't asked then you don't have to tell them why she's here, right? Because the probably won't ask and I don't think she wants them to know, and..."  
  
Dr.-"I'll what I can do?" N-"thanks Doc." (I know nothing about any laws when it comes to minors in hospitals, I don't know if doctors are required to tell parents or not when it comes to pregnancy, if she was aloud to tell Nathan, or anything else for that matter, this is all me making it up)  
  
Nathan walked into her room, the sight scared him, she had an oxygen tube up her nose, an IV in her arm, heart monitors. Just looking at her broke his heart. He walked up to her and stroked her silky hair out of her face. He grabbed her hand, which was surprisingly warm. She opened her eyes and saw him standing over her, he mouthed an 'I Love you' and closed his eyes.  
  
Flashback-  
  
It was the summer before they started the 7th grade; Brooke's beach house was just down the beach from Nathan's. Nathan had gotten the courage to ask her to come out and play with him out of the blue, there really were no other kids in the neighborhood and Tim was away at camp; rich people it seemed all had only children. He walked down the street contemplating what he would say. 'Hey Brooke what's up want to go to the beach' 'he babe lets go to the beach, just me, you, and my mom' he deicide to go with choice A.  
  
N-"hey Brooke, want to go to the beach?"  
  
B-"Scott"  
  
N-"Actually it's Nathan." A little embarrassed that she didn't know his name.  
  
B-"I know dork." She teased. "Yeah I'll go, MOM, DAD BE BACK." She yelled into the empty house, she didn't like people knowing they were never home. She shut the door behind her and started to walk towards his house.  
  
N-"Aren't you going to tell them where your going and who you're with?" he looked concerned.  
  
B-"Like they care!" and continued to walk. She already had her bathing suit on and figured that he had a towel she could barrow.  
  
They spent the whole summer together. Peyton was off somewhere visiting family and frankly no one else had ever asked her to be their friend. They watched movies; she practiced cheering while he practiced basketball. They were perfect for each other different, but perfect. He was still scared of his parents, always did what he was told, always tried to please them. Brooke on the other hand was only twelve and could honestly care less what her parents thought. Then one night right before school started up again Brooke snuck into his room. She was so scared and looked like she had been crying.  
  
N-"Brooke what's wrong?" he was concerned, he sat up in his bed and made room for her under his cover, she crawled in.  
  
B-"Nathan do you love me?"  
  
N-"What? Of course I love you. Why?"  
  
B-"My parents don't love me, they're never home, don't care what I do or don't do, what if no one is this world ever loves me? Your parents Nate they love you, your friends do too. Mine don't even know I exist!"  
  
N-"Your friends love you, Peyton she loves you she would never hurt you." His 12-year-old, pre-pubescent arms cradled her as she cried. "Don't worry Brooke it will be ok, I'll be there for you, and I will always Love You!" She cried herself to sleep and for the first time in her life Brooke Davis truly felt was it was like to be loved.  
  
The summer ended and Brooke and Nate went their separate way once the school year started. Peyton and Tim were both back so were the rest of their friends and the summer seemed to fade away. They never told anyone about their summer especially that night. The following summer Nate went with Tim to camp and Peyton and Brooke were attached at the hip, and after that well they just grew up, and didn't need each other like they used to, but they always knew their bond was there under the surface, they would always love each other in a way only a pure 12 year old heart can love.  
  
End flashback-  
  
B-"Scott"  
  
N-"The Doc says your going to be fine" he swallowed hard knowing that the next part would shatter her. She sensed something was up.  
  
B-"Nate, what is it?" he grabbed her hand  
  
A/N: well that's it for today folks hope you like it, please R&R. I will try to update soon. How will Brooke take the news? What is Haley going to do about Nate? What will happen on Monday at school? Questions, questions and only I have the answers so keep reading J/K but really it's true. Thanks guys. 


	8. Revelations

Okay guys thanks for the reviews, I didn't mean to confuse you, I was going to have the doctor come in and explain to both Brooke and Nathan what causes miscarriages, and what may have gone wrong, after Nathan tells Brooke about the baby. Looking back I probably should have made it one really long chapter instead of two medium ones, and I think I could have organized the chapters to run smother. Well there is nothing I can do about it now, so again I apologies. If you are still confused please tell me and please make suggestions they are highly appreciated. Thank you for reviewing I really appreciate it. This one is kind of long so bare with me, please this has every one.

* * *

Nathan took her hand and a deep breath, he new this would be hard he just figured it wouldn't be this hard when he asked if he could break the news to her. She looked up at him and the longer he stayed quiet the more frightened she became. He needed to get it over with.  
  
N-"You lost it." She barely could make out what he was saying, and she was confused what had she lost.  
  
B-"lost what? My wallet, my car...lost what Nate tell me." He couldn't believe that she couldn't put two and two together, 'maybe she didn't know she was pregnant and I'm hurting her just for nothing' he thought.  
  
N-"The baby" a single tear fell down her face before closed her eyes and broke down.

* * *

Ka-"Calm down" she was trying to be the calm one 'why did I even tell him, I knew he would react this way' she thought.  
  
Ke-"Karen, how can I calm down? Why can't he just be happy for me? his is my brother for Christ sake." he was pacing back and forth, hands flying through the air. She rolled her eyes walked in front and grabbed his hands.  
  
Ka-"Keith, relax I'm not that upset you shouldn't be either" she was looking him straight in the eyes "Just get over it, lets not let him get under our skin that just what he wants, and I for one am not going to give him the satisfaction, ok?" His body loosened up and he bent down to give a kiss.  
  
Ke-"Your right" he kissed her again.  
  
Ka-"Of course I'm right, I'm the wife get used to it." She gave him a devilish look.  
  
Ke-"Oh, I can get used to it." He swooped her up and they move into the bed room. To ah um um.

* * *

Luke got up and was making his way to the door.  
  
L-"I'm going to kill him" Jake grabbed his arm and held him back.  
  
J-"Luke, man where are you going?"  
  
L-"I'm not just going to sit here and do nothing."  
  
J-"There is no reason to yell, you have no right to be talking or upset or did we forget about out little infidelity issues? and two this is between Nathan, Brooke, and Haley. That's if anything is even going on, so calm down."Luke was pissed that Jake would even bring that up that was none of his business, he wasn't even friends with Haley. 

L-"This is different, Haley is not Brooke!"

J-"NO, it's not that different so why don't you just relax and not jump to conclusions."

P-"yeah, guys let's not jump to conclusions"  
  
H-"I'm with Luke, your take Nathan, I got the whore!" walking towards the door. Peyton didn't want things to get anymore out of hand and had to think fast.  
  
P-"I got an Idea, if something were going one where would they be?" all eyes are on her now, she points to hales. "Not Nathan's Haley could show up any time." Everyone finally realizes where she's going with this. "That's right, they would go to Brooke's, no one is ever home, they think no one knows. We catch them in the act instead of confronting them. You confront them they know you're on to them and then they get smart, of course that's if anything is going on."  
  
H-"Hey not bad for a blonde" Peyton playfully punches her on the arm. Hales starts laughing, "It was only a joke."  
  
L-"Good to see you laugh hales, although I like you plan better." He was still upset with Jake, but knew he had a point so he let it slide this time. they made their way through the house and out to the driveway, "let the spy games begin."  
  
H-"why do we have to take Jake's car?"  
  
P-"Less obvious, duh"  
  
Everyone-"OOOHHHH"  
  
H-"hey Peyt where you'd you learn how to spy on people?"  
  
P-"You'd be surprise what you learn having Brooke Davis as your best friend." the car pulled out of the driveway and they started heading towards the Davis residence.

* * *

Brooke stopped crying, and was ready to ask questions. She wiped her tears and sat up on her bed.  
  
B-"I have questions." She looked at him like he had all the answers.  
  
N-"yeah, well I'm no expert so let me go get the doc, ok?" he got up and kissed her on the forehead. A few minutes later he walked in with Dr. Ballpon in tow.  
  
Dr. B-"Hello, Brooke I'm Dr. Ballpon, now I know you have questions, so let me just explain why this sorts of things happen, ok?" Both Nate and Brooke shook ok as she took a seat on a stole. "About 15 percent of known pregnancies end in miscarriages. Most miscarriages in the first trimester, like yours, are random most are caused by chromosomal abnormalities in the fertilized egg, in fact 50- 70 percent are cause by this."  
  
B-"Ok, now in English"  
  
Dr. B-"Ok let me see how I can put this, ok, either the egg or the sperm have the wrong number of chromosomes, you know what chromosomes are." they shook their heads yes. "Ok, so because of this the fertilized egg doesn't develop the way it should. There are other causes as well, the egg doesn't implant properly to uterus, or the embryo has structural defect, which is the way it's built. There are some factors that increase the risk. Have you ever had a miscarriage before?"  
  
B-"No, but there is some thing I don't understand, I wasn't pregnant, so is there something else that this could be? You know something similar?"  
  
Dr. B-"Sorry, Brooke you were pregnant, when was the last time you had your period?"  
  
B-"this week"  
  
Dr. B-"had you had spotting on your tissue after you went pee before this week."  
  
B-"I don't know, I didn't look why?"  
  
Dr. B-"Because spotting is a sign of miscarrying, before passing the fetal tissue, the bleeding and cramping gets worst sometimes it's a mild pain, in your case though you had sharp pains. The bleeding and cramping may continue for a while, you can't use tampons only pads and I'll give you some medication for the pain." Brooke was still confused and still didn't understand. "Brooke sweetie what's wrong, what don't you understand I'm here to help?"  
  
B-"Ok, I understand how this happens, but I don't know, they said I wasn't pregnant, I have a question?"  
  
Dr. B-"Go ahead, but first tell me who told you that you weren't pregnant?"  
  
B-"The clinic, I went a few weeks ago, because I thought I was pregnant, they told me that I wasn't, I was going to go somewhere else, because I still hadn't gotten my period, but then I started this week. So I just figured I just missed one, because I was so freaking stressed about being pregnant. Anyways, does drinking Increase the risk?" Nathan looked up for the first time, he was very uncomfortable talking about periods and bleeding and stuff, a topic all guys avoid. But he knew where she was going with this and blaming herself wouldn't help the situation.  
  
N-"Brooke don't do this to yourself, you didn't know, that clinic made a mistake not you, besides you heard the doctor this isn't that unheard of and most are random." The doc looked at both Nathan and Brooke, she had to be honest, but he also had a point.  
  
Dr. B-"To be honest Brooke, yes it does, but listen to this one he's a smart one, you did what you were suppose to and got checked out, it was your doctors responsibility to make sure that he did his job correctly, you trusted him and he made the mistake not you. Ok?"  
  
B-"Ok, thanks Doc."  
  
Dr. B.-"I'll be back with that prescription." She walked out of the room.  
  
B-"what I'm I going to do, Nate? I fell like I killed my baby, no I did why did I have to be a drunk?"  
  
N-"Brooke had you drank before the night I found you?"  
  
B-"No, I was too depressed to drink if that makes any sense, it would seem like the perfect time to drink."  
  
N-"So, you mostly likely would have miscarried anyway, you probably already were and just didn't know it, ok?"  
  
B-"your right? What do I do now?  
  
N-"Get over it, get better that's all you can do. I'll be there for you I promise."  
  
Dr. B.-"Ok, here you go and be back here in 4 days, Mr. Scott you have that appointment. Take care of yourself Brooke, and you take care of her." She sounded so motherly Brooke couldn't help but smile. N&B-"Yes, Ma'am" they smiled at each other.

* * *

Haley, Luke, Peyton, and Jake had been in that car since 10:30pm it was now 2:00am and there was no sign of 'the jerk' or 'the whore' Haley had taken upon herself to dub them with nicknames, no one was aloud to speak their true names in her presence.  
  
H-"I want to look" leaning over the front seat from the back.  
  
P-"No owns there, relax, I told you jumping to conclusions." In her no it all voice.  
  
J-"should we leave?"  
  
H&L-"NO!!"  
  
L-"Give Brooke, sorry 'the whore' no Haley think of another nickname I wont call her that, a few minutes, she'll come home, she always does" speaking from experience.

* * *

Back at the hospital, after being, 'held prisoner' as Brooke put it, she was released at 1:55 am.  
  
Nurse-"I'm rolling her as gentle as I can, sir!"  
  
N-"Here, I'll do it!" taking the chair away from the nurse, she reminded him of the nurses you see in the movies, large, grey hair, loud, and not the gentlest of creatures.  
  
Nu-"Fine by me, pretty boy."  
  
N-"Huh, pretty boy shows what she knows." Brooke starts to laugh. "What?"  
  
B-"She's right you know you are a pretty boy. I have never seen you wear anything that doesn't match right down to the shoes."  
  
N-"Yeah, well I recall someone laughing at me and teasing 'ouch what happened got dressed in the dark' or did we forget, you even gave me a whole lesson on how to properly match your wardrobe, we were what like 12? So, if anyone is to be blamed for this it's you my friend. And that's even if I was a pretty boy, which I'm not.  
  
B&N- "are to" "NOT" "TO" "NOT"...the continued until they got in the car, out of the parking structure, both stubborn and neither giving up. Until they pulled up to the house, Brooke won by the way, what else is new?

* * *

Lucas was the first to spot the silver bug pull up.  
  
L-"guys look" pointing toward their direction  
  
P-"is she alone?"  
  
J-"Can't tell, Hales?"  
  
H-"Nope"  
  
Nathan shut off the engine, open the door and got out of the car. Haley's eyes were so enrage, even Luke didn't want to look at her.  
  
H-"I knew it, Bastard!"  
  
Okay guys I'm not to sure about this chapter it was poorly written, I think I confused myself with that whole miscarriage thing, but right now my brain hurts too much to try to fix this chapter. So please be honest, I'm prepared for anything you got, but please keep it constructive. And if you could think of a better way to deal with that whole miscarriage thing I'd appreciate it. Or if you think that it was explained enough that I just never have to talk about it again that would be better, because I don't want it to get anymore confusing. Kind of like this authors note. So please review. And by the way I have to give create to the site where I got that Miscarriage info. I tweaked it a lot to fit the circumstances in my story, but if you want the real information for any reason here's the site. 

what will happen to Naley,

How will luke react?

Will Brooke stay in tree hill?

I wrote this like 2 days ago, and I'm not going to be able to finish my story. I going away on vacation, so this will be my last update, consider it my season finale, because I have more ideas, I just won't have acess to a computer. I will be able to read reviews before I leave, but I wont have time to type anything else, so please tell me if you want to hear more later or if I should just not bother with it anymore. Ok thats it for a while. thank you all for reading up to now.


End file.
